<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Olivia Potter by LetYourImagenationGo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809006">Olivia Potter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetYourImagenationGo/pseuds/LetYourImagenationGo'>LetYourImagenationGo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetYourImagenationGo/pseuds/LetYourImagenationGo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry had a little sister that was hidden from everyone during the war. Lilly and James hid her away in the muggle world. Now she has come of age to go to Hogwarts.  Follow along her new journey at Hogwarts of adventure, love and more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. She's a Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She's a Witch</p><p>Name's Olivia Potter all my life. I've been told that my father and mother were killed in a car crash by a drunk driver on the day of my birth. They were on the way to the hospital to bring me into this world. Miraculously I was unharmed and was surgically removed and put in the ICU till I was well enough to be but in foster care.</p><p>I am now 10 and living with a family of 5. Two boys and one girl, the boys are the elders at the age of 11 and 9 and their girl at the age of 8. So that would make Jake (11), me (10), Peter (9) and Amy (8). They Were wonderful people but the mother told me when I got to their home that I fit in her picture-perfect family of two boys and two girls all within a year from each other and boy, girl, boy, girl.</p><p>After I turned 10 things started to happen around the home, I just looked it over as this house is old and probably hunted. But now they have been happening more and more and its harder to hide them or give an explanation to them. These strange occurrences are starting to make my life harder than usual. My foster siblings do not particularly like me to begin with and now they make my life harder by making me do all the chores. The worst part is I do it because I do not want them to tell me to my foster parents.</p><p>Skip 2years and tomorrow is my 12th birthday and my adoptive mother is throwing me a big birthday party. I had invited all my school friends and a few adoptive families had come to. Today every time I shut my eyes I see a strand of red hair and then a woman saying I am sorry. And then I see the sign for the hospital. It's not always in that order and there are never more or less.</p><p>My party was great now me and my family are having diner and we get a knock at the door</p><p>"Honey are you expecting someone," My adoptive mom asks my dad</p><p>"Not that I'm aware of." He answered and got up and went to the front door</p><p>"Olivia the door is for you darling." My dad said. So, I got up from the diner table and went to the front door where an old man was standing at the door. This man was wearing this long blue rob and he has this long beard.</p><p>"Hello miss Olivia I'm Professor Albus Dombldor may I come in?" He asked my dad and all I could do was step aside. It was strange it was like I knew this man but I have no memory of ever meeting him. He came inside the house and examined the decor</p><p>"You have a lovely home mister and miss Carter. Is there an area we may speak in private for just a few minutes?" He said as he walked into the kitchen/dining area</p><p>"Why thank you yes please have a seat in the front den. Can I offer you a cup of tea or a glass of water?" My mom gestures to the Den proud of herself because a stranger has complimented her home.</p><p>"A lovely cup of tea would be lovely. Thank you. Follow me Olivia we have lots to discuss." He made his way to the den and sat down in one of our chairs. I followed suit. I sat across from him with 50milion questions and he had not started speaking yet.</p><p>"Okay so first things first, have you been able to move an object without touching it or making things disappear.?" He asked me</p><p>"Yes, but what did that have to do with me? It just makes me a freak"</p><p>"I definitely don't make you a freak, it just makes you special like me and many others. You see, I'm the headmaster of a school where you get to learn how to use your gift."</p><p>"So like the X-Man?" I ask perplexed and there was a knock on the door and my mom entered with a tray of tea and an assortment of biscuits</p><p>"I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything else." She placed it on the table next to us and made her way out</p><p>"Thank you it looks divine." He poured a cup of tea and waited till she was gone to respond to me</p><p>"I'm not familiar with the X-Man. But Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and you Miss Olivia Lily Potter have been accepted to Hogwarts." He rummages in his rob and handed me a letter</p><p>"What did you just call me? My name is Olivia Maria Carter, not Olivia Lily Potter."</p><p>"That is true you do now go by that but you were born Olivia Lily Potter. That letter is your school supplies. We don't normally go hand this out to everybody but you miss Potter, need a better explanation. When you were a year old there was a war going on in the wizarding world and to protect you because not many people knew of you. Your parents hid you here in the Muggle world to keep you safe. Unfortunately, they were killed protecting your older brother Harry. He is still well and he attends Hogwarts. I know it's a lot to take in but I'm here to answer your question."</p><p>I looked at the letter and it was addressed to me but with Olivia Potter and in comas Olivia Carter.</p><p>"So if your headmaster of Hogwarts and Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry then that means you're a wizard and I'm a..."</p><p>"Your a witch and Hogwarts is one of the best school to learn how to harness it and use"</p><p>"Okay, so I'm a witch. My biological parents are dead because of war and I've got a big brother named Harry. Is that all?"</p><p>"Yeah, that sums it all just that school starts in a few days September 1 to be exact. Now if you'd like to go get your family so I can explain and then we can get you to the leaky cauldron and you can meet your brother and his friends." He took a sip of tea and I went to get my folks and siblings. I just sta and listen to Professor Dumbledore explain the situation my mother looked sad but happy and my dad looked confused. My siblings were putting the pieces of the puzzle together</p><p>"That makes a lot of sense now." Jake broke the silence that was building. Our mom sent us up to my room to start packing while she asked Dumbledore lots of questions from what do the classes consist of and is it safe oh and do they feed us. All my dad wanted to know was what was the cost</p><p>"So you're a witch. All this time I just thought you were a freak, this makes you less of a freak and more of a weirdo." Peter said and laughed</p><p>"Hey, that's not nice. Take that back, your the weirdo Amy hit him with my shoes and looked at me and gave me a smile that had a mix of happiness, sadness and I've got your back no matter what.</p><p>"Aw thank Amy but I think Peter was just joking. Now I'm going to write to you a lot as much as I can and I'll be back in no time for our summer holiday by the looks of my schedule." She hugged her siblings "I'll miss you"</p><p>"Question? What do we tell your friends at school and everyone else?" Jake ask</p><p>"Well, we will tell them this. Olivia has been chosen to go study at a prestigious school in the North and she will be back in the summer" Mum popped her head in mind and Amy's bedroom. She sent the other downstairs to clean up dinner and she helped me put things in my trunk that was magically put there for me.</p><p>"I hope you have a wonderful time. Dumbledore did ask me one thing while at school would you like to be called Miss Potter or Miss Carter."</p><p>That one is difficult because, on the one hand, she wants to be called by her maiden name but on the other, she doesn't want to hurt her new family.</p><p>"If it's possible I'd love to change my name to Olivia Lily-Carter Potter. Therefore I keep both names but they would call me Miss Potter. I don't want to hurt your feelings."</p><p>"Oh Baby girl you would never hurt me and I think that your new name is beautiful." She hugged me tightly "I love you. Now lets a move on we must make our way to the leaky cauldron and then tomorrow morning we will go by your books and things" she let go of me and took one end of my trunk and I took the other and made or way down the stairs and to the front foyer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The journey to the leaky cauldron was quick from our home the establishment where Dumbledore had sent him was in a dark corner of the street once inside, we're long tables and sets of stairs to a balcony which led to a hallway</p>
<p>"Ah welcome you must be the Carter family. Dumbledore advises us you would be arriving tomorrow morning. I'll be showing you around, Diagon Alley. Unfortunately, only Miss Potter and her garden may join her so your children must stay in the leaky cauldron." The man greeted us at the door.</p>
<p> "Oh, my name is Oliver, Oliver Woods." He showed them to our room and bid us a good night."Well, honey, I think I'll take them out to the museum or something while you and Olivia go get her things and we can meet back up after for dinner," Dad told mum.</p>
<p>"Are you certain I don't want you to feel like you're missing out on this big event?" Mum looked at him. They both walked out to talk it trough. </p>
<p>"This place is wired I don't like it." Said Peter and the rest of them agreed."I think this place is strange, yes, but I like it. It has a particular charm." Olivia gleamed and twirled around </p>
<p>The next morning Olivia was up and ready to go before the sun she sat quietly on her bed and read her letter from Hogwarts over and over. All of a sudden an owl appeared at there window she ran to the window before it could hit the window and wake up her mother. Everyone ells had gone bake to there house and would await them that evening. She opened the door and the owl flew in she was beautiful. She purchased on the edge of the bed with a letter in her beak address to her. She carefully took it out from the owl's beak and opened it</p>
<p> HELLO Olivia,</p>
<p>My name is Harry, Harry Potter your older brother I've just received a letter from Professor Dumbledore explaining some of it. The owl's name is Herdwick and she is wonderful but please make sure she gets payment (she takes food as payment. She loves biscuits)</p>
<p>She rummages through her bag and finds a bag of trail mix. She placed a handful of it on the nearest bedside table so Herdwick snack on. She keeps reading</p>
<p>Now I will be in diagonal ally with the Wellesley who have been more of the family to me and by the looks of things Miss Weaselly is quite excited to meet you. I have only been staying with them for a day I"ll explained more when we get to meet today Infront of griots bank and then we can heed to Flourish and Blotts for our books. Then we can grab a treat from one of the many sweatshops. You can ask me all the questions because I know that when I found out I had lots of questions.</p>
<p>Love Harry Potter</p>
<p>Ps. Cannot wait to meet you and the key if for our bank vault.</p>
<p> "Is that an Owl?" asked Miss Carter slightly confused and afraid. Olivia had not noticed that she had wakened up while she was reding the letter. </p>
<p>"Yes, this is Herdwick she's my brothers Owl and he wants to meet a Gringotts bank." They got up and made their way down to grab a quick breakfast. Down in the mess hall of the leaky cauldron, there were lots of people. There was this one person that was towering over everyone he was a tall big-haired man. He looked like he was in search of someone and then his eyes landed on her. </p>
<p>"Olivia Is that you." The man Said through the crowd and waved.</p>
<p>"Yes, that is me and you are?" she looked at him in awe and also with a look of wonder. How could this man be so tall? </p>
<p>"Oh, silly me names Hagrid I'm the grounds and games keeper of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Woods was meant to be here, but he got held up with another mater, so Dumbledore sent me. I was already on my way. It's also very fitting that I'm the one to bring you to Diagon Ally I'm the one who took your brother last year." He looked at Miss Carter which looked afraid of everything </p>
<p>"Hiya Miss Carter, I'm Hagrid." He waved and she just smirked. Olivia inhaled her breakfast of eggs on toast. For two reasons the first being that she was excited and the second being she was starving, Once finished Hagrid brought them to the back of the place and into a small courtyard then he taped on a series of bricks and the wall started to sift and create an archway to a bustling ally with loads of witches and wizards </p>
<p>"Wow." Is all Olivia could muster out "Welcome to Diagon Ally where you can find all your wizarding bit and bob." Hagrid motioned around. </p>
<p>"Hagrid, Harry asked me to meat a Gringotts he sent me this key." She showed him the key that came with the letter. "Ah yes, Gringotts safest place in the wizarding world apart from Hogwarts of course. It's right over there that tall building at the end of the Ally. I have got to go pick up somethings for school. So ill let you go on and ill see you at Hogwarts." He said and walked away They made their way towards the wizard bank and waited. Olivia was in aw of the world she had her head in the clouds looking at every detail. Then all of sudden she ran into something and fell to the ground. When she looked up and saw that she had hit a blond sleek haired boy.</p>
<p>"Hey watched it." The boy looked at me in discussed</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry." She apologized quickly and got up. </p>
<p>"Oh, honey are you okay." Miss Carter asked </p>
<p>"I'm fine Mother." </p>
<p>"Oh, I see there still letting Mugales into Hogwarts I see."</p>
<p>"Hey, watch it. I haven't been in this world long, but I can tell that word uses hate and bigotry and where I'm from that is only used by cowards. By the looks of is you mister are one coward bully. Now in the non-magical world, we have a word called mundane witch means the boring and if I use my brain and by the looks of it you do not have one. I think that that is what you have just called me..." She was not finished her long ranting speech </p>
<p>"Malfoy," said a boy with glasses that looked like her. He said to the boy </p>
<p>"Potter," Said the Malfoy boy with even more hatred.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Diagon Ally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3<br/>
I do not own any of the Harry Potter<br/>
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>
The boys snarled at each other in hatred.<br/>
Wait did that blond boy just say, potter. Like as her birth name.<br/>
“Boys is this how you act in front of a young girl. Cause if that so I’m out.” She went to walk away when the blond boy Malfoy grabbed Olivia’s wrist and spun her around which almost made her fall.<br/>
“Now that the second time you make fall within the span of five minutes. So, get your prepubescent hands off me.” She gave him a look that could kill.<br/>
He released her immediately.<br/>
“Better. now, what your name be?” she straightened her clothe and folded her arm waiting for her answer.<br/>
“I’m Draco, Draco Malfoy and that’s Potter, Harry Potter.” He snarled.<br/>
“Nice to meet you Draco, my name Oliva Carter and I don’t appreciate people who speak for others that can clearly speak for themselves.” She looked at him then looked at the brown-haired boy with round glasses “Nice to meet you, Harry. Now if you’d pleas move along; I’m waiting for someone.” She looked at Potter knowing that he is the one that she is waiting on. “By my assumption, you two are Hogwarts students so Ill see you there. Now bye.” She waved to them and turned around to look at her mum who looked stunned at what just went down.<br/>
The two boys took the hint and walked away and like on cue Harry came back around the corner.<br/>
“Sorry about him he thinks he’s all-important because his family is pure blood.” Harry said and moved towards the entrance to Gringotts “Come on then we got to get you some money to pay for all your things.” He gestured for Olivia to follow “Harry.” Someone yelled from behind Olivia Harry looked past her and to a young bushy-haired gill that seemed to be his age. The girl had caught up to them “Hermione, I'll be with you guys at the book shop in just a minute I just need to get some Gallons and make sure that Olivia’s heir gets heir’s as well.”<br/>
“When have you started to show around muggle-born children Diagon Alley?” She asked but before Olivia could answer Harry chimed in “She is not a muggle-born witch. Sheismysister.” He said fast and under his breath. If you were not listening to the conversation you would have had no clue as to what he had said. Hermione turned to Olivia “Oh heavens, I’m so sorry. I’m Hermione Granger Harry’s friend. My parents are non-magical. Your name is?”<br/>
“I’m Olivia Carter for now I will tell you my full name later when there’s not as many prying ears around. Over there is my adoptive mother. She is still in shock.”<br/>
“I’ve got an idea why don’t you bring Miss Carter with you to the bookstore so she can meet everyone and will be right behind you.” Suggested Harry “That’s a great idea. It was lovely to meet you and see you later.” Hermione set off with Miss Carter to the book shop.<br/>
The siblings made their way into the bank it was big Olivia did not know where to look so many things. Harry must have noticed Olivia staring at the workers “I had that same look on my face last year, their Goblins. They don’t have the best moods in the world, but they are great with money.” He explained and they walked up to a goblin and ask to make a withdrawal the goblin brought then to there volt where Olivia out that her parents had a sizable amount of money stashed away they took what they needed and made their way to the bookstore where it was packed with witches and wizards shopping. When Hemione spotted them and ushered them to a family of redheads “This are the Weasley. There is Molly, Arthur, Percy, Fred &amp; George the twins then there’s Ron and the youngest who will be going to Hogwarts this year as well. They do have two more siblings that are older Charlie and Bill.” Harry said and pointed to each Weasley.<br/>
“Hello, nice to meet you all.” Olivia waved to the family “Oh how lovely to meet you finally Harry has told us all about you.” Miss Weasley embraces her in a loving hug “I want to make one thing clear my house is always open for you at any time. You understand?” she looked at Olivia with so much love. Olivia just nodded in agreement. Then the crowd of witches all started to squill and swoon as this man came out of an archway “Who is that?” Olivia asked Ginny “that is Gilderoy Lockhart he’s the author of this book that mother is fond of.” Ginny motions to the stack of books on the table “Mum fancies him” Ron chimes in which lands him a little slap from Miss Weasley. Then the man meet Harry’s eyes and pulled him towards him and took the opportunity to take a photo op with him and gave him his whole collection free of charge. In the muggle world that is what they like to call publicity stunt.<br/>
After that ordeal everyone made their way out of the crazy crowd to be met by Draco and what is clearly his father “Bet you liked that Potter. Can’t even go to a bookshop without making the front page” he spewed the word toward Harry then his father stepped in and started to criticize the Weasley and her brother. Olivia was standing behind the twins but could hear everything, so she pushed her way through “Ah I see where you get your manners from now Draco. It explains a lot. If you would not mind, I’ve got quite a lot of things to get for school so if you could go bake to the hole you just crawled out of and get of your high horse that is lovely. Bye see you at school Draco.” she waved goodbye with a sad sarcastic smile. They went on their merry way “Okay first off your amazing and second can we adopted you.” one of the twins said and gave her a side hug.<br/>
Olivia picked up all the books she needed and more then she was off to Madam Malkin's for her robes then to Ollivander’s for her wand. While at Ollivander’s Harry had stepped out and had gone to get his little sister a pet Owl as a gift like Hagrid did last year. All she needed now where a cauldron and other school supplies.<br/>
Once all done Harry and the Weasleys went home to the Borrows they had invited Olivia, but she best felt that she should go spend the rest of her time with her adoptive family. Hermione also went back home with her parents who Olivia learned that they are dentists. She gave Olivia clear instructions on where to meet her on the day that they needed to be on the train and not to be late.<br/>
Olivia and her mother made their way through London with the things that she had bought. Her dad and sibling had met them at kings’ cross station where they hoped in the car and went home. The day whipped Olivia out it took her all of 3 minutes. She woke up on the sofa in her house “Oh honey today took a lot out of you and you were so peaceful in the car so your father carefully transferred you. Supper is on the table if you wish to join us. I think your siblings have some questions to ask you.”<br/>
Olivia got up and joined her family ate the diner table “So what do you want to learn?” she asked. They asked her about the money if there is any modern technology and plenty of other questions. After dinner, Olivia showed her things to her family and she also got a trunk that had appeared miraculously with her name on it and everything. She pulled out her quill and parchment and started to practice by sending a letter to Harry and one to Ginny because if she is to use it during school for her notes and course work it has to be legible. She placed the two sealed leather in an envelope and sent Annabeth on her way to the borrows.<br/>
The rest of the summer Olivia spent her summer writing letters and reading some of the books that Hermione recommended to her. She also peruses through her school book so she would know a little bit of the wizarding world so she wouldn't be too lost.<br/>
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>
Hope you enjoy</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>